


Don't

by iambxtman



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Pining Harry, Shotgunning, Songfic, harryandlouis, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louisandharry, zouis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambxtman/pseuds/iambxtman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Popstar Harry Styles is known for his sweetness and how hard he falls. </p>
<p>Punk Rocker Louis Tomlinson is known for breaking hearts.</p>
<p>So what happens when Harry falls head over heels for louis?</p>
<p>Everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i met this boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off Ed Sheeran's song "Don't" so yeah, enjoy x

“M’ name’s Louis. Not Lewis. Everyone’s always making that bloody mistake. I mean, do I look like a blasted Lewis to you?” the small statured boy said with distaste in his mouth. “Anyways, not going to be here long. Got shows to do off in, what’s it this time? Ah yes, Houston. Love me some Texans,” he finished wistfully. 

Harry had no words for the perfect boy in front of him. His arms were covered in detailed ink, and a lip ring rested on his pink lips. A cigarette was tucked behind his small ears, ready to be lit. A smirk resided on his face constantly, reminding Harry that he was no good. Harry wouldn’t fall for someone like this though. 

“Harry. Er, I mean I’m Harry,” he said curtly, as if he was holding back any emotions. Louis wasn’t fazed even the slightest.

“Harry. What a cute name. Your mum name you after Prince Harry?” he chuckled, even though the joke wasn’t funny. Harry let out a soft chuckle though, breaking the hint of tension. “Come back to my room, Sir Harry?” Louis teased. Oh how Harry wanted to. 

“Um, I can’t. Got a girlfriend and all, sorry,” Harry lied not so smoothly. Louis’s face feel slightly, but he fixed his composure quickly and dusted some stray lint off his skinny black jeans. 

“It’s cool.” Louis replied absentmindedly. “Figured, with a pretty face like yours. Must get going now, got a show and all. Nice to meet you, Prince Harry” he rambled, turning and walking the opposite direction. Harry’s heart fell at the sight of the pretty boy walking away. But Harry couldn’t get involved with someone like that. 

Harry was a teen pop star, not a punk rocker.


	2. one. louis tomlinson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter one officially starts.

“Louis Tomlinson? I heard he’s bad news,” Alice told Harry, moving her straw back and forth through her strawberry smoothie.

“I know, I know,” Harry said, deep in thought. “He’s just so pretty,” Harry sighed. Alice nodded in agreement. No one could deny it. Louis Tomlinson, the well know bisexual heartbreaker, was absolutely gorgeous. But he was also an absolute dick. “Y’ know, I’ll never see him again, so I don’t really have to worry about him, right?” Harry asked, gulping. 

Alice rested her chin on her pale knuckles, thinking. “I guess. Life is weird though. And you haven’t had a boyfriend since what, junior high?” Alice chuckled. I rolled my eyes. “It’s funny, because you’re like the biggest teen heartthrob too.”

“Life is weird I guess.”  
“Didn’t you have a fling with that one guy, Rian?” Alice asked. Harry nodded, but not happily. 

“Didn’t I tell you? He was just using me for my fame,” Harry said grumpily. Alice grimaced. 

“At least you know Louis wouldn’t do that,” Alice said teasingly. 

“I thought you said he was no good,” Harry countered. 

“He is no good. I’m just saying. You’ll be okay though, you’ll find your cute little prince charming,” Alice smiled at him. He nodded, taking a sip of his smoothie. 

Harry left soon after making mindless conversation with his long time best friend, Alice Richards, who was an American country music singer hoping to make it big. She was a pretty redhead, someone Harry would love to fall in love with.

If only he was straight. A sigh escaped his mouth as he paced down the halls of the crowded mall. He usually had to choose a fairly secluded mall to pick out his clothes; otherwise, he’d get mobbed. Unfortunately, he needed a new pair of jeans and he couldn’t find a smaller mall. Luckily, his hair was tucked under a black beanie, and a pair of sunglasses rested on his face. 

A pair of giggling grunge looking girls passed him without sparing him a single glance. Harry being Harry decided to eavesdrop on their fairly loud conversation. “I heard Louis Tomlinson was here,” one of the girls said. Louis was more famous than Harry, and more appealing to today’s group of teens, with his badass looks and edgy music. His voice was a bit high, but it made his music all the more unique.

Harry was just a simple bubblegum pop teen star. A lot of girls adored him, just not these types of girls. “He’s so hot, my god,” another replied. 

“I’d let him fu-,” a different one said and Harry began to block the noise out, already predicting her next words. Harry hustled away quickly, heading towards the local Pac sun. He fingered through the racks of highly expensive jeans until he found a pair of dark skinny ones that would do him fine. Suddenly, Harry’s phone rang, blasting a familiar tune from the Script.

“Ello?” Harry said into the speaker. 

“It’s me you idiot, have you not got caller ID?” Niall asked in an irritable manner.

“I didn’t look.”

“You never do. Anyways, do you have a show tonight?” Niall asked excitedly. Harry replied with a simple no. “Great, you’re coming with me to the Ricochet concert. Got two tickets and Heather canceled on me.” He said, before quickly hanging up. Harry shoved his phone in his pocket angrily, paying for the jeans with a weary look on his face.

Ricochet was the name of Louis Tomlinson’s band.

He raced out of the shopping centre, sitting in his car alone for a moment. He can never escape Louis Tomlinson, can he?

 

X O X O 

 

Billows of smoke poured out of the foggy dressing room that the infamous Louis Tomlinson was residing in. A cigarette lazily laid in his mouth as Zayn Malik, his infamous best friend told his story about a new kid he met that Louis could break.

“He’s perfect dude. He’s coming tonight, y’ know, nerdy, kind of hot though, but quiet as hell. I’m so excited for this one,” Zayn laughed. Louis smirked at Zayn, letting his worries float out the window. “Hey, you wanna practice?” Zayn said, returning his smirk. Louis nodded and leaned in towards Zayn, breathing the smoke into Zayn’s open mouth. 

X O X O 

“You’re blackmailing me,” Harry said to Niall grumpily. Niall had a happy smile on his face.

“We’re going to the after party too. Got this dude named Liam to invite me. It’s gonna be wicked!” Niall said, ignoring Harry’s comment.

“Louis is bad news,” Harry mumbled.

“So? He’s fun, and his friends are too. Also, his friend Zayn is hot. And I mean hot.” Niall said, dazing off.

“Niall!” Harry yelled. Niall landed back on planet reality quickly. Niall continued to ramble about the awesomeness that was going to happen tonight as Harry pleaded not to get caught in Louis Tomlinson’s trap.

They arrived there minutes before the concert started. Although Louis had millions of fans, he opted for more of a laid back arena, and opted for more frequent concerts, for he wanted to make sure each one is unique. 

“Come on Harrahhhhhh,” Niall said, dragging Harry’s wrist. Harry sauntered after Niall, not ready to see Louis’s beautiful face once again. They walked into the darkened arena, and took their seats right away, because Niall didn’t want to miss a single minute. Not even for a soft pretzel. 

“ARE YOU READY HOUSTON?” a drummer yelled from off the stage. The crowd went ballistic, screaming Louis’s name over and over again. Harry watched as smoke erupted from the sides of the stage and a lone figure appeared. Louis. 

Louis looked as beautiful as always when the stage lit up, illuminating his delicate features. An electric guitar was strapped across his body, his fingers resting on the strings. His blue eyes lit up as he took in the crowd. He was so close to Harry.

So close, yet so far away. 

X O X O 

“That was amazing!” Niall exclaimed on their way to the after party. It was amazing Harry had to admit. Louis killed every note and sang perfect, even over the screams. He would love to hear Louis’s voice natural and set to acoustic though. It would sound absolutely angelic, like the heavens were opening up and- 

“Did you hear me?” Niall said, pulling Harry out of his daydream. 

“Huh?” Harry said. “Oh yeah,” Harry lied quickly. Niall didn’t notice and continued to go on about the concert. By the time they got there, the party was in full swing. He could see the people already getting wasted. “Wow.” Harry said in amazement.

“I know man, this is wicked! Okay, I’m going to go find Liam, and maybe he’ll introduce me to Zayn. Anyways, go mingle and shit, kay?” Niall said, racing out of the car. Harry let out a sigh. At least Harry knew how to be social. 

Not even five minutes later, Harry had already made a friend who was fairly sober. The kid had his hair styled in a quiff, and a pair of glasses that framed his wide eyes perfectly. He was kind of hot. But not even close to Louis hot. “So, who invited you here?” Harry had to ask.

“Zayn. Zayn Malik. He said that Louis Tomlinson would love me,” the boy said shyly. Harry’s heart fell a bit, even though Louis wasn’t even close to his. It was just hard to imagine Louis with anyone else…

No. Louis was bad news for Harry. This kid could have him. “Yeah, he probably would,” Harry comforted him, even with his heart aching. The boy’s face lit up. 

“Really? I think I’ll go find him then,” he said, disappearing into the crowd. Harry didn’t even get his name. Soon after, he was dancing with a group of pretty party girls, who obviously wanted to get into his pants. Harry restrained himself from telling them he was far from straight, and decided just to let loose for a moment. After a bit of dancing, he excused himself and went to go find a bathroom upstairs when he heard soft voices from an almost closed bedroom. Harry was so nosey that he just had to peak in. 

The room was dim, but light enough for Harry to make out the figures sitting on the bed. It was Louis and the boy Harry was just talking to. Harry wanted to run away, but he couldn’t. He wanted to see what would happen. Louis had a blunt in his hand, breathing it in and out as he chatted with the boy. It seemed harmless at first, and then Louis moved in closer. Harry expected the boy to move away, but he didn’t, for the boy was already caught in Louis’s trap. 

Louis grabbed his face softly and kissed him, breathing the smoke into the boy’s mouth. The boy took it, and a soft grin took over his face. They continued to make out, with Louis taking a hit every now and then. 

Harry ripped his eyes away, and headed to the bathroom, with tears in his eyes. Harry’s always been an emotional person, especially when it came to silly crushes like the one he had on Louis. He tossed some water over his face and exited the bathroom, only too run into a disheveled and high Louis. 

“Harry, right?” Louis said happily, not noticing the look on Harry’s face. Harry shook his head. “Funny running into you again. I’d stay and chat, but I’ve got something to do, so can I give you my number?” Louis asked hopefully.

Harry should’ve said no. But instead, he ended up with a sloppy 10-digit number scribbled on his hand with no intention with washing it off. “Styles!” a drunk Niall exclaims, with a high Zayn trailing behind. “Look who I found!” he exclaimed happily. Zayn stuck out a hand, and Harry was pretty hesitant to shake it, but did anyways. 

“Love to stay and chat,” Zayn said (where had Harry heard that before?), “But I better go check up on my mate. He’s probably high as the clouds right about now,” Zayn leaves swiftly, leaving Harry to deal with a pretty crazy Niall.

“Zayn’s so hot,” Niall said with a girly giggle. Harry sighed, leaving Niall to sit with the bartender, who was pretty intrigued with the lilac in Niall’s hair. Harry found a spot on an unoccupied couch and plopped down, relaxing his tense muscles. Suddenly, all the lights cut off and Harry shot up in panic, not before realizing Louis was on a platform, reading to make an announcement. 

Harry’s heart fell as the nerdy boy held Louis’s hand, hiding behind Louis’s small figures. “Thanks for coming out lads!” Louis said cheerfully. “Houston is absolutely great, and I hope you guys are enjoying yourselves. Anyways, just want to introduce you to this beauty right here,” He said, placing the boy in front of him. He waved as us before speaking into the mic.

“I’m Quinton,” he said in a low voice. Everyone smiled at him widely as he quickly avoided any more attention. 

“Well, isn’t he adorable? Love him already. Anyways, hope you guys are enjoying the party. I’ll be flying out tonight, so say your goodbyes. I’ll be in the kitchen with Quinton,” he said swiftly; floating off the stage and into the kitchen, without sparing a single glance at Harry. 

Harry let out a sigh. He probably needed to leave; he couldn’t take this much longer. He went into the kitchen to maybe exchange a few words of goodbyes with Louis, but by the time Harry got there, Louis was in a heated session of snogging with Quinton. Louis’s shirt had magically fallen off of him (as if there were any other explanation) and Harry couldn’t help but to admire how fit Louis really was. 

Of course, he couldn’t concentrate much with Quinton running his hands down Louis’s abs. Harry let out yet another sigh before going to find Niall. 

It wasn’t hard, considering Niall was just tagging Zayn like a lost puppy. He grabbed Niall and blurted out an apology to an absentminded Zayn before racing out of the place. 

“What’s going on?” Niall asked tiredly.

“I think we better go home,” Harry said, starting the car and letting out a breath in relief. He pulled away from the house, but couldn’t help but noticing a small figure in the background waving franticly at him. He drove on anyways, relived to escape Louis. 

X O X O

**Author's Note:**

> this is only the beginning. the chapters will get way longer no worries.


End file.
